Game basics
The game basics: the game screen, navigation, and basic game-mechanics of the game Dreamfields. Game screen The game screen shows the location and player figure. The various controls line the edges of the game screen. The main game interface looks something like the image below. Along the top of the game screen (left to right) are: *The player's bank of currencies of and , as well as the option to buy them. *The number of workers on the viewed map. *The energy bar with the player's . *The XP bar with the player's and level. Along the left side of the game screen (from top to bottom) are the current special offers, the daily quest, the journal of quests, and the currently active quests. Special offers appear as a result of finishing quests, or as part of a set of global offers made to all players. Each offer has it's own time limit, and will disappear once the limit expires (very occasionally global offers will be withdrawn before the time limit). The value of special offers is variable - some are very good value (pairs of decorations often are offered at ), others are of value only to specific people (for items and fantasy bundles, it is usually better value to buy just the items you are missing when wanting to use them). Keep your eyes on this area, there occasionally are structures offered which you can't get any other way (such as the Farm for water animals), and very occasionally an offer will include of the same amount as the cost, giving an effectively free item. The daily quests is 3 sets of quests which are provided each game day and reward and . The Journal of quests provides an overview of the current Questlines. The questlines in the journal are listed from most recent updates to oldest. The list of quests below it shows (with the exception of timed quests and quests related to the most recent update which are displayed first), as oldest update quests to newest. Along the right side of the game screen (top to bottom) are: *The calendar menu with daily rewards. *The supply of Worker food for the viewed map. *The game settings menu: display in fullscreen, zooming, sounds, music, animation. *more Special offers. *Achievements *Map: shows and accesses Geography and dream locations *Inbox of Gifts and Free gifts received from other players. *Collection menu. Along the bottom of the game screen, is the friends bar showing your friends, and an group of action buttons. On the top right of the friends list is the Find a friend button. This allows you to filter the list of friends. Click the button and a text entry box will appear, the list will be limited to friends which contain the string typed there. Click the x at the end of the entry box to remove the filter. The Controls button displays a menu of action controls. Click once to show the menu of controls, and again to hide the menu. See Cursor. The Stop button cancels any current actions you are doing and/or have queued. The Store allows buying plants, structures, etc. The Stock shows the inventory of the player, i.e. all items and other objects in their possession not currently placed on the map. Cursor The Cursor or pointer is used to navigate the game. The Controls button displays a menu of action controls. Click once to show the menu of controls, and again to hide the menu. The controls allow you to store, rotate, delete, move or collect items on your map. Simply click on the action you want to take (the icon should change to that image), then click on the object you want to affect. Friends management Dreamfields is a social game, right from the beginning you will realise that you need a little help from friends to progress and unlock the wonders of the game. This section of the Wiki is split into two sections: *'Friends Management - '''This section will explain how to invite, add and delete friends in the Plinga version of Dreamfields *'Friends in Dreamfields - 'This section will explain the various things which you can do with your friends in Dreamfields and shows their importance to your dream. To contact other players on this wiki, you can use this community's 'Forum & '''. Notes Category:Gameplay